Optical fibers are used in various types of communication networks for facilitating data transfer at a rate of at least one gigabit per second (i.e., “Gbps” or “G”). Traditional 1G and 10G networks, in which data is transferred at a rate of 1 Gbps and 10 Gbps, respectively, are based upon a 12-count (“12ct”) fiber and/or a structured cabling system (SCS) utilizing a 12ct fiber basis. That is, the base unit of network hardware including cables, ribbon cables, trunk cables, connectors, converters, adapters, patches, etc., of traditional networks is a 12ct fiber.
The demand for faster data transfer (e.g., at a rate of 40G, 100G, 400G etc.) is ever increasing, in part due to the onset of smart technology, which utilize fiber networks and/or components thereof for accessing (i.e., sending/receiving) data from network carriers/providers, media outlets, the cloud, data applications, social media applications, etc. Network providers can utilize data centers for housing network hardware or components, including servers, transceivers, receivers, communication modules, converters, connectors, plates, patches, racks, routers, switches, ports, etc., for supporting 1G/10G/40G/100G networks. Conventional networks and network data centers utilize hardware based upon the traditional 12ct fiber.
In faster networks, such as in 40G and 100G networks, only 8 of the 12 optical fibers are typically utilized for facilitating data transmission. Thus, conventional networks have extensive amounts of unused (e.g., wasted) optical fibers. This is costly and expensive to manufacture and maintain. In addition, expensive converters or conversion modules must be used to convert, upgrade, and/or otherwise scale slower networks (i.e., 1G, 10G) into faster networks (i.e., 40G, 100G etc.).